There are increasing numbers of distribution channels for connecting consumers with other items (e.g., products, services, content, information, etc.). For instance, the internet facilitates a communication network that joins millions of computers together. Through these distribution channels, users are able to access and search for information, make purchases of products, send and receive electronic mail, etc. As such, the internet and other distribution channels have become commonplace in the lives of the general populace.
Given these distribution channels, technology has evolved to help facilitate matching objects together, such as, the connection of a user with possibly desired items. For instance, targeting, as a form of matching, is used to connect or match various objects together, such as, advertisements and users). In practice, the delivery of advertisements to targeted users is an established technology that takes advantage of the distribution channels, wherein the advertisements are targeted to users exhibiting particular traits. In general, traits can include demographic, psychographic, consumer histories, and other user activities that help categorize or define a user. Further, traits may be compiled into a user profile that is specific to a particular user, wherein user profiles and the information contained within are used for targeting. Generally, an advertisement may be matched or targeted to a user profile exhibiting certain characteristics.
Unfortunately, there are many shortcomings to the targeting of items (e.g., advertising) to a particular group of users. These shortcomings lead to inefficient and non-effective targeting or matching. For instance, targeting relies heavily on the accuracy of the information contained within a user profile, and more specifically how accurately does that information define the particular user. However, user and object profiles suffer from various deficiencies that decrease the effectiveness of targeting.
As an example of the deficient use of user of user profiles for targeting, user profiles may contain inaccurate registration information, wherein a user may lie or misreport information used for identification in an effort to preserve privacy, or a general lack of desire to accurately define his or her interests. Also, user profiles and content tend to be static, wherein the information contained within a user profile does not change after its initial registration. A static profile does not accurately reflect the evolving interests of a user over time. Further, a user profile may not contain enough information to be used in the targeting process. This is especially true when a profile is first created. In that case, no targeting can occur until enough information is established in that profile. Moreover, user profiles that do no match any particular grouping of profiles used for targeting may never be selected for targeting. That is, if a profile falls outside the boundaries of characteristics defining one or more grouping of user profiles, that user profile will never be selected as a target for the delivery of advertising and/or other content.
It is desirous to have profiles that contain accurate and up-to-date information for purposes of proper matching and/or targeting of two or more objects.